


Choking winter

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Denial of Feelings, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Daryl and Beth post season two /Pre season Three
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl and Beth are dangerously drawn to one another. Dangerous because Beth is young and Daryl isn't. 
> 
> I might add a second series but my deadline was up and I wasn't getting any inspiration for more chapters
> 
> To you who can write about winter and nature.  
> Kudos cause this was too hard

The grey clouds of early morning cover the sky, a loon coos somewhere in the distance. 

_Daryl's sleeping, dreaming about holding a certain blonde, kissing her. She smiles at him._

It's been a month since the group had to run away from their home, after the farm and then they found a little house, it wasn't much but it was enough for a few weeks until the herd of walking dead came. 

They came like a horde of daddy long legs across the foggy yard, the small band of misfits barely escaped. 

.... 

Beth was snuggled up to Daryl Dixon under a worn threadbare comforter. 

The temperature of Georgia was dropping and to keep from freezing the men made a tent, it was only big enough if all of them slept on their slides. 

In a row like fish in a sardine can. 

Carol had tried to end up near Daryl but Beth just happen to lay down first, Daryl was facing the other way. His broad back to her. 

Carol humpft in irritation as she slept next to Herschel and Carl. 

Every one is fast asleep, Beth didn't think she'd be able to but she did, she listened to Daryl's gentle breathing. 

Daryl himself was trying to control his breath, he would have rather been next to T-Dog or Rick. 

At least that would have been safer but every one was tired, literally.

They'd been awakened for days afraid to fall asleep because everytime they stopped to rest the herd of walkers would groan in the distance, signaling their arrival. 

So when she fell next to him even the good Herschel didn't object. 

\----

Beth awoke to the moan of the wind whooshing past the tent. 

Everyone was fast asleep. She could hear Rick and her daddy snoring loudly like they were in competition. 

She was being embraced by big strong arms. 

One arm under her was wrapped around her collar bone, the other had made it's way under her sweater; a big meaty palm against a small tit 

She could feel fissures of white heat running down her spin from the points of her nipples as rough calluses graze them. 

the innocent shock of arousal floods her cunt and electricity hits her clit.

She can smell Daryl. 

It's fire and smoke and tobacco and unwashed male that doesn't smell as bad as it should. 

Warm breath fans her naked neck and she can feel it, Daryl's erection. 

It's huge and pressing up against her ass. 

She lays there for awhile. Unmoving 

It's been so long since her body has felt even remotely close to this, like bright sunlight. 

She knows that it's probably an accident and Daryl was seeking warmth for his freezing hands in his sleep. 

He groans, gently rocks his hips and his hand flexes, squeezing the flesh of her small breast. 

She feels the wet smack of his lips against her throat and the scratch of male facial hair against her skin and she let's out a moans on accident. 

_Oh no..._

Suddenly his eyes spring awake and he pulls away from Beth like she's made of fire and she's scalded him. He's breathing is harsh and loud and it wakes up Glenn. 

" Wassa Madda" What is the matter? Glenn barely has his eyes open, Daryl is already out of the tent as he barks " Get your ass up, time to hunt "

Glenn groggy from exhaustion and cold gets to his feet. "I'm coming"

Rick is already on his feet and pulling on his coat. 

"Me too"

T Dog gets up as well and soon it's just the woman. Herschel is up making a fire with Carl and Carol. Boiling water and heating up food from last night. Some beans. 

Beth is feigning sleep as she squeezes her thighs together and tries to to slowly sink into the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beth got up shortly after Daryl storming off to help prepare the meager meal of the day. 

Canned beans and bread. 

It was this high protein dense bread that was vacuum sealed and hadn't spoiled yet, Glenn and the rest of the males had gone out to scavenge this Trader Joe's type store. 

The milk was sour but stuff like canned food, dry goods. Shampoo made from bamboo, hippie crap as Daryl called it. 

The men brought back doves, Beth and Lori plucked then and cleaned them. After they had been decapitated and feet removed they were added to a pot with chicken soup and extra water. When it was done it was spooned into coffee cups and passed out. 

Everyone got a little bit of dove meat in their soup, Beth gave Daryl a whole small drumstick to himself. He looked up at her for a moment as she handed him his cup of soup and her heart suddenly fluttered in her chest. 

She nervously asked if he wanted bread and he nodded silently, looking down at his cup, Beth got a piece off the grill that was perfectly warm. 

She then asked everyone If they wanted bread as to appear normal and not behaving like a girl doting on her secret crush. 

The family ate in silence but Daryl would periodically gaze up through his bangs at Beth before looking away. 

\--

Daryl wondered why she hadn't said anything. He was waiting for Herschel or Maggie or even Rick to pull out his python and shoot him dead for waking up with his hard on snuggled between Beth's perfect ass.. 

In his defense he was asleep and was under no control of his body but he felt guilty anyway. 

The days were cold and he was hungry and he just wanted to feel good. 

His dreams were of him and a blonde girl sitting beside a lake, sometimes they're in a nice home like before. She's making him dinner and he comes up behind her and kisses her neck. 

He wakes up feeling sad. 

Beth saved him from an ass beating, he wonders why? 

Maybe it's because he's the one bringing in food? 

Maybe... 

\----

The women all wanted to go down to the lake and wash up. It was cold but the sun was out and at certain moments it was warm. 

They could wash up in the freezing water and dry off on dry land. 

Beth got naked, she lathered kiwi and strawberry shampoo through her hair, cold water be damned. 

They all screamed as they poured ice water over their heads from plastic cups. 

Beth squatted and tried to clean her private parts. Maggie and Lori and Carol were all naked as well shivering. 

They all decided that it was too cold and they were going back to the camp to sit near the fire. 

"I'm almost done I just wanna clean up some more "

"Alright but don't be too long, it's not safe. "

"Okay I won't"

Beth was standing naked, hair clean and slicked back when Daryl came down the bank. 

She looked like a water nymph, porcelain skin and flaxen hair shining in the cold mid afternoon light. 

Her ass was perfectly round and her hips were flared out, giving her a womanly curve. 

Her hip bones stuck out. 

She turned to look at him and he waited for her to scream, scream for Rick or her father.. 

She smiled sweetly at him and his breath left him. 

"Oh thank god it's just you. I was afraid for a second maybe you were a walker. "

He shakes his head. What the hell has he gone dumb? 

She smiles, he doesn't deserve it. 

"Can you hand me that towel? "

He nodded, dumbly. Head bobbing. 

He was coming down here to explain himself for earlier. 

Instead he saw her naked in the water and his feet propelled him down the slight decline. To her.

He would have taken whatever punishment she gave him but instead she was allowing him to gaze at her nakedness. 

Her breasts are small but beautiful and perfect and he remembered the feel of them in his palm.

Soft and warm. 

He held the towel up and she ran to him letting him wrap her up instead of taking it from him to do it herself. 

She trusted him inexplicably. 

She was defenseless in the most vulnerable way possible in front of a man that could hurt her easy without breaking a sweat and she was the safest she could ever be. 

She didn't care if he saw her naked. She knew without a doubt in her mind he wouldn't take advantage of her. He wouldn't hurt her. 

He nosed her crown & took a moment to simply breathe in her scent. It was crisp and cut through the stale dead air, bringing sweetness. 

"We should get back... I caught some rabbits" He mumbled, he was rubbing her shoulders. 

She nodded, smiling at him like he deserved her. Like he wasn't scum. 

"I'm sorry for earlier. Shouldn't have touched you like that and m' sorry"

"It's okay, I wasn't angry" The exact opposite. 

He wasn't looking her in the eyes. 

He was looking down at his feet.. 

He scolded himself for apologizing while he was standing in front of her when she was naked. 

He cussed to himself. 

She was beautiful and he would never have a prayer of a chance of having her in the real world, before all this. 

He turned around, suddenly mad. 

She didn't owe him anything but he wondered if she would have talked to him. Before, if they were to meet. 

"Hurry up get dressed"

He walked away. She was left suddenly alone and confused. 

She dressed quickly and headed back to camp. 


End file.
